


Six of Sims

by baylishmaylie



Category: Six of Crows Series - Leigh Bardugo, The Sims (Video Games)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Out of Character, The Sims 4
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 10:46:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19083457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baylishmaylie/pseuds/baylishmaylie
Summary: This is basically me playing God for our Crows in Sims 4 and telling you guys what happens to them regularly. I thought this might help me with some plot ideas for actual fics, and it might help you guys too, so if you're inspired by anything that happens here, let me know because I'd love to read it!





	Six of Sims

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry guys: Matthias is not in this at all. I was considering it, and then I was like "Nah, I'm going to assume everything about Hanne's character because we don't know much about her from King of Scars even though we know a lot more about Matthias because it's pride month and we all want more gays". Happy reading!

Day 0: Creation

(If you're not familiar with the different aspects of the Sims, there are plenty of helpful websites you can check out (my favorite is [Carl's Sims 4 Guide](https://www.carls-sims-4-guide.com/)) in order to help you understand what exactly is going on. It's all pretty simple. I've embedded the following images to help you visualize the characters and see what aspirations I've given them.)

(Also, I don't have any expansion packs - I'm a cheapskate and only have the game because I bought it when it was $5 around Christmas or whenever it was (it goes on sale a lot - it was actually free up until May 28th)).

 

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/181789382@N05/47996185991/in/dateposted-public/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/181789382@N05/47996185581/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/181789382@N05/47996146922/in/dateposted-public/) [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/181789382@N05/47996143808/in/dateposted-public/) [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/181789382@N05/47996149197/in/dateposted-public/) [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/181789382@N05/47996146237/in/dateposted-public/)

Day 1: A Good Start

  * I "buy" the most expensive house in Willow Creek by using cheats to make all the homes free. They would cut each other's heads off if all six of them had to live in one of the really tiny houses, and I figured Kaz probably stole it anyway.
  * I cheat in a bunch of money using "motherlode" because Kaz probably stole that, too. Funds are about 210,000 Simoleons.
  * I realize there aren't enough beds for all six of them, so I put the full beds in the household inventory and buy single beds to replace them. A bit awkward having to sleep in the same room right next to someone you theoretically just met that day, but I know they will be couples in the very near future, so it doesn't matter to me.
  * The Welcome Wagon arrives. There are a bunch of elders. Kaz makes a Rude Introduction to one of the old guys (I don't remember his name; one of the Spencer-Kim-Lewises I believe?). Nina chats and becomes friends with some elderly lady who has since called at least once daily to hang out. I think her name was Vivian, but I'm not entirely sure.
  * The old guy Kaz pissed off in the beginning somehow befriends Kaz, which is not good for his aspiration to be disliked by two people.
  * Nina cooks some vegetable dumplings to level up her cooking skill. Surprisingly, they turn out excellent and no one is poisoned or uncomfortable after eating them.
  * Wylan makes a beeline to the violin and it sounds like a dying cat. Everyone becomes uncomfortable; Wylan becomes embarrassed. He persists and achieves a level 2 in the Violin skill.
  * Hanne becomes tense because she needs fresh air (her Loves Outdoors trait). I send her outside for 2.35 seconds and she is fine again.
  * Hanne goes to grill some hamburgers and the 13,000 Simoleon grill catches fire. She freaks out and won't leave. Everyone else is running around frantically. Hanne catches fire. Nina comes in with a huge fire extinguisher and puts it out. I replace the grill, Hanne takes a shower, and the rest of the Crows are tense for the next 24 hours.
  * All the Crows go to bed. It takes Kaz awhile to figure out how to get to his bed, and by the time he gets it, it is around midnight. The Crows sleep.



Day 2: A Job Well Done

  * The Crows get jobs. Wylan is an Intern in the Astronaut career, Inej is an Agency Clerk in the Secret Agent career, Nina is an Assistant Dishwasher in the Culinary career, Kaz is a Tough Guy in the Criminal career (are we surprised?), Jesper is an Amateur Entertainer in the Entertainer career, and Hanne is a Freelancer taking art gigs (again, we know NOTHING about her from KoS). They all start the next day, so I let them do their own thing while I try to get Kaz and Inej together.



Date Night 1 (Kanej): 

  * Kaz asks Inej on a date after about a half hour of OOC flirting. If we're being honest, this entire relationship is going to be OOC because to have "good dates" a lot of physical contact is involved (massages, passionate kisses, etc).
  * I send them to the museum on a date. How romantic, right?
  * Kaz's kleptomaniac trait kicks in - he has the urge to steal something because he hasn't in a while. He attempts to snatch a lamp from the museum and is caught, leaving him embarrassed at the very beginning of the date. This does not bode well.
  * Very typical stuff occurs. They flirt, Inej falls asleep a few times, they have their first kiss and a lot of passionate kisses after that, Kaz goes to the bathroom a lot - and finally, the option comes up for Inej to ask Kaz to be her boyfriend. He accepts.
  * Throughout the entire date, there is never an option to Give Date Massage, which is one of the objectives. Because of this, they receive some flowers to commemorate the occasion. A pretty good first date, minus the attempt at lamp-stealing.



Date Night 2 (Hanina (aka Hanne/Nina - what's their ship name??):

  * Nina asks Hanne on a date after some extensive Romantic TV watching and a little bit of flirting. They go to the nightclub and dance a lot while flirting and "Being Enticing".
  * A few randos walk in and converse with the couple. The conversation becomes very awkward very fast, so they navigate to the bar and order some water.
  * After more flirting, the option appears for Nina to ask Hanne to be her girlfriend. However, Hanne needs to pee, so they hold off on that one for a little bit. When she returns, Nina asks, and Hanne accepts.
  * The rest of the date goes as expected, and they receive more flowers. By the time all the Crows die, I will probably have enough flowers to cover the entire surface area of the house.



Other Updates:

  * All the Crows have received a promotion since they got their job, and Hanne has successfully completed three art gigs - designing an app icon, designing a loading screen for Sims Forever (a fake Sims game in Sims 4), and being a substitute professor for a college art course. They're all doing pretty well for themselves!
  * Wesper have not yet been on a date because they get embarrassed every single time they try to flirt with each other. It seems they will be a little bit more high-maintenance than I initially thought. If you have any ideas of fun ways to get together, let me know and I'll try to implement them!



**Author's Note:**

> If you guys have any requests for things you'd like me to do with the Crows, comment them so I won't get bored playing this game :D


End file.
